Carnivoro
by Mauricio C
Summary: Finn é um garoto de 17 anos como qualquer um outro. Até que um dia ele se vê sozinho em sua casa, com sangue espalhados por todos os lados. O que você faria em um mundo em caos, se tudo o que te restou é uma igreja com 3 pessoas desconhecidas e nada mais?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Um**

É final de inverno, começo de primavera, estou deitado na minha cama em um começo de dia típico dessa época, completamente cinza e uma temperatura agradável, são seis horas de uma manhã calma, pelo menos estava calma dentro do meu quarto, em meu mundo. Sou apenas um adolescente de 17 anos como qualquer um outro, a não ser pela pequena diferença que eu não suporto festas tumultuadas e gente bêbada, prefiro sair com meus poucos amigos para ir ao cinema ou simplesmente ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

Ainda tenho o resto da manha para dormir já que hoje é sábado, mas eu preciso levantar para ir ao banheiro. Estou criando coragem para sair da cama quando escuto um barulho estranho na rua, estou completamente sonolento então não percebo o que poderia ser. Depois de ir ao banheiro, estou voltando para o meu quarto quando vejo que a porta do quarto dos meus pais esta aberta, chego perto do batente para ver se tem alguma coisa errada, o quarto esta vazio e a cama toda desarrumada, a primeira coisa que eu penso é quem, em um sábado, acorda às 6 horas da manhã? Desço as escadas para ver o que eles estão fazendo, no meio da escada vejo uma mancha de um vermelho vivo no corrimão. Os três últimos degraus estão completamente vermelhos.

Isso é sangue? De onde veio isso? Antes mesmo de eu conseguir colocar a cabeça no lugar eu já estou atravessando a sala em pânico e berrando por minha mãe. Já estou na cozinha quando percebo que ninguém vai me responder, não tem ninguém ali, estou sozinho nessa casa cheia daquilo que eu acho que seja sangue. Volto correndo para o andar de cima tomando cuidado com as manchas na escada e abro a porta do quarto do meu irmão pronto para jogar ele para fora da cama, mas o quarto esta no mesmo estado que o dos meus pais. Volto para o meu quarto sem saber o que eu estou fazendo e começo a procurar o meu celular por todo o lado, já ta tudo no chão quando eu consigo encontrar o celular em baixo de uma camisa, não sei como eu consigo digitar o numero do celular da minha mãe, mas quando estou com o celular no ouvido eu percebo duas coisas que estão acontecendo. A primeira é que o barulho que esta vindo da rua ainda não parou e que o celular que esta no meu ouvido, não é o meu, e sim o da minha mãe.

Desligo o celular e vou correndo para a janela, agora já em mente que o barulho na rua se trata de sino que esta vindo da igreja, quando abro a janela, percebo que já esta bem mais claro do que na hora que eu levantei. Eu nunca tinha escutado sino de igreja perto da minha casa, desde quando essa igreja ta ai? Estou quase saindo da janela para ligar para o meu pai quando vejo meu vizinho saindo da garagem, ele esta mancando e parece que a sua perna esta sangrando, a minha primeira reação é gritar para ver se ele sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa.

– Ei, oi... – Eu gritei o mais alto que podia mais ele só olhou para a minha janela e continuou descendo a rua com o rítimo desesperado.

Largo o celular em cima da mesa e desço pulando as escadas, quando chego à porta da rua, vejo mais sangue na maçaneta e a porta não esta trancada, na hora vem à imagem da minha avó brigando porque não trancamos a porta antes de dormir e como o mundo esta perigoso. Quando estou saindo do portão, o meu vizinho já esta no meio da rua, berro de novo para ver se ele para, mas ele só aumenta a velocidade. Alcanço-o bem rápido, já que ele esta mancando, o seguro pelo braço e sem perceber já estou gritando com ele no meio da rua.

– Qual é o seu problema? Minha casa esta cheia de sangue e você finge que não esta me vendo? – fico um tempo em silêncio vendo se ele vai se justificar, mas ele só fica me encarando. – O que ta acontecendo, porque você não... – paro a frase no meio quando ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a vomitar em cima do meu pé, eu nem tinha percebido que estava descalço, solto o braço dele e dou um passo para trás, estou levantando a cabeça para voltar a berrar com o homem quando ele cai de lado e fica totalmente inerte na rua. – O que diabos está acontecendo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois**

Eu não posso deixar aquele corpo daquele jeito ali, eu preciso chamar alguém para me ajudar.

Toco a campainha da casa mais próxima e fico esperando com uma ansiedade que mal posso controlar, porque será que estão demorando tanto para me atender? Talvez não tenha ninguém nessa casa, vou correndo para a casa ao lado e bato na porta com mais força e desespero que qualquer bandido que estivesse sendo perseguido conseguiria, ninguém me atende nessa também, aonde esta todo mundo? Em completo desespero vou para o lado do corpo e começo a gritar por ajuda, o mais auto que eu consigo, com a maior quantidade de urgência que posso colocar na minha voz. Mas não tem ninguém aqui para me ajudar. Estou sozinho ao lado de um corpo em estado de putrefação.

Enquanto estou em baixo do chuveiro, esfregando meu pé até minha pele ficar vermelha e ardendo, o celular esta no viva voz na minha décima tentativa de ligar para os meus pais. Desligo o chuveiro e vou para o meu quarto me trocar, eu preciso descobrir onde eles estão, aonde esta todo mundo, não posso ficar aqui de braço cruzado com a minha casa cheia de sangue e minha família desaparecida.

Depois de ter trocado o pijama por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, pego a minha mochila e começo a colocar algumas coisas caso eu tenha que passar o dia no hospital ou algo parecido, escova e pasta de dente, mais uma calça e uma camiseta e o celular da minha mãe. Desço as escadas e coloco alguns pacotes de comida instantânea na mochila e vou em direção a porta da sala.

Quando estou na rua, me dou conta de que eu não tenho a menor idéia em que hospital eles poderiam estar, ou onde eles poderiam estar. Sigo na direção do corpo caído, o cheiro esta insuportável perto do cadáver que nesse momento esta muito inchado, eu não sei se foi falta de atenção minha, mas ele já estava sem uma perna quando estava vivo?

Pela primeira vez naquele dia me vem uma idéia que qualquer um teria feito antes de sair berrando na rua com vizinhos a beira da morte: obviamente eu deveria ligar para a policia. Disco o número e coloco o celular na orelha, são no máximo duas chamadas para uma voz feminina atender do outro lado.

– Polícia de Blytheville, posso ajudar?

– Oi, é que... É, eu acordei hoje de manha e meus pais...

– Só um minuto senhor, já voltarei a falar com você.

– O que? Espera, é uma emergência. – digo quase suplicando, mas o telefone já esta mudo.

Desligo o celular e disco novamente para a polícia, mas o telefone continua mudo, como se eu não tivesse digitado um número curto demais para completar a ligação. Não sei mais o que fazer, já são quase oito horas e eu ainda to aqui, sem ter feito nada. E ainda esse sino não me deixa pensar. O sino.

Estou correndo na direção do som, consigo ver a ponta da igreja, parece que quanto mais perto eu chego, um cheiro horrível vai ficando cada vez mais forte. Quando finalmente chego à esquina da rua da igreja, eu não acredito no que estou vendo, isso não pode ser real. Eu estou sonhando. Tenho certeza. Dezenas de corpos estão caídos no chão, talvez centenas, todos em volta de uma poça de vomito misturado com sangue. O que é tudo isso? Está um cheiro horrível de carniça.

No fim da rua eu consigo ver a igreja com as portas abertas e uma figura negra postada na frente balançando os braços pra mim, eu não sei se aquilo é real, eu to muito zonzo e chocado, eu não sei se tudo isso é real. Antes de eu conseguir fazer mais qualquer coisa, tudo já esta escuro, o silencio tomando conta dos meus sentidos. Tudo esta calmo outra vez. Calmo para mim.

Estou acordando, eu acho, só que esta mais macio e confortável do que uma rua estaria. Começo a abrir os olhos, mas a claridade está muito forte e faz meus olhos lacrimejarem, tento levantar o braço para tampar a luz com a mão, mas alguém segura o meu braço.

– Ele ta acordando! Rápido. – Escuto uma voz bem ao meu lado gritando com alguém, é uma voz forte, de um homem de pelo menos 25 anos.

– Não deixe ele se mexer, ele pode estar doente como os outros. – Alguém respondeu do meu outro lado, só que dessa vez era a voz calma, uma voz com sabedoria, era de uma mulher.

– Você não acha que se ele estivesse doente, ele já não estaria fedendo como um porco? E para mim, parece que ele acabo de sair de um conto de fadas. – Respondeu a primeira voz.

– Eu não sei em que contos de fadas tem um batalhão de gente podre caída na rua. – O tom de raiva ficou mais claro na minha voz do que eu queria. Estou erguendo o meu corpo e me apoio nos cotovelos, dessa vez ninguém me impede. – Onde eu estou?

– Você esta dentro da igreja, o padre viu você desmaiando e obrigou o Lucas a ir te buscar lá no meio, o que você tem na cabeça para sair correndo pelas ruas assim? – A mulher respondeu, mantendo a calma na voz.

– Como eu ia saber que... que estava acontecendo isso? Eu acordei hoje e minha família inteira tinha sumido, e não tinha ninguém nas casas vizinhas, o único lugar que parecia ter vida era aqui. – Respondi.

– Como você ia saber? Faz dois dias que as pessoas estão caindo mortas de repente! – Falou o homem do meu lado, que deve ser o Lucas.

– O que? Impossível! Eu fui para a escola ontem, ontem estava tudo bem, eu jantei com a minha família e fui dormir, impossível!

– Você foi para a escola ontem? Mesmo que não estivesse acontecendo tudo isso seria impossível, ontem foi domingo. – Falou a mulher, que estava começando a demonstrar medo na voz.

– Que? Hoje é... Hoje é segunda?

– Sim. Pelo menos era da ultima vez que eu chequei. – O padre estava parado no meio de dois candelabros em uma mesa em baixo da cruz, o fogo das velas não me deixava enxergar o rosto do homem, sendo possível só ver o perfil de um homem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Três**

Faz mais de trinta minutos que estou sentado em um dos bancos da igreja, eu não consigo mais pensa no que pode ter acontecido com a minha família. Eu já estou com as mãos com manchas roxas e cheias de cortes, depois de socar a posta da igreja para tentar sair atrás da minha família, era o mínimo que eu poderia esperar. Já xingue todo mundo ali de tudo que eu conseguia imaginar por ficarem me enchendo o saco com "fica calmo", como eu poderia ficar calmo? Será que ninguém aqui percebeu que metade da cidade esta morta? E mais do que isso, minha família esta desaparecida.

– Você esta mais calmo? – estou preocupado demais para notar que a menina aproximou-se e sentou ao meu lado.

– O que você acha? – eu estou quase berrando com ela, quando levando a cabeça para lhe encarar, a única coisa que eu consigo ver são olhos fundos e completamente preenchidos pelo cansaço e o medo. – Desculpe, eu não queria... É só que...

– Tudo bem, eu sei que não queria – seu sorriso fez com que eu me sentisse mais culpado ainda. – Sinto muito pela sua família.

– É... – eu não sei o que falar, é obvio que ela também perdeu alguém – ham... como você veio parar aqui?

– Fugindo, em um momento estava tudo bem, minha mãe e meu pai estavam chegando do supermercado, estávamos arrumando as compras nos armários, e no outro... – os seus olhos se encheram de lagrima e ela virou o rosto para baixo para tentar disfarçar.

– Sinto muito – antes mesmo de pensar, estou com a mão apoiada no ombro esquerdo dela – Não acredito que eu fui tão egoísta, nenhum de vocês esta aqui porque querem.

– Tudo bem, não te culpo, minha maior vontade agora é de sair correndo – sua mão direita esta sobre a minha – Posso saber o seu nome?

– É Finn – antes de poder concluir a frase, o padre que também estava sentado a um bom tempo na cadeira da mesa principal, se levantou e começou a nos chamar para se aproximarmos dele.

– Bom, eu estou sentado aqui a quase uma hora mexendo nesse pequeno radio a pila, e tudo que eu consegui achar foi estática. – Ele estava segurando um radinho medíocre, desses que se ganha em rifas de alunos da quinta série – Garoto, por acaso você tem um celular com você? – Demorei um pouco para perceber que ele estava falando comigo.

– Tenho sim, ta ali na mochila – Eu tinha esquecido completamente dela até aquele momento.

Entreguei o celular da minha mãe para o padre, ele começou a discar e colocar o celular na orelha varias vezes, sempre mantendo o rosto sério.

Aquele foi o primeiro momento em que pude prestar mais atenção em como era o lugar e as pessoas que estavam comigo.

A igreja era um lugar excepcionalmente frio, apesar de todas aquelas velas deixadas lá pelos devotos da cidade. Ainda que não fornecia calor ao local, elas emprestavam um ar meio melancólico às paredes e estatuas, isso quando não precisavam disputar a iluminação com os raios de sol que entravam pelos vitrais da abóboda central. Uma cruz de uns quatro ou cinco metros que está fixada na parede atrás da mesa principal atrai toda a atenção de quem está entrando na igreja, a cruz é inteira feita de prata e era muito fina, uns 5 centimetros de espessura , as pessoas acabam deixando passar os pequenos querubins de pedra que sorriem para o teto.

Lucas estava sentado no primeiro banco, esperando as conclusões do padre. Ele era um homem alto, não era exatamente magro mas também não estava acima do peso, tinha o cabelo curto que parece ser de um loiro escuro e tinha um rosto quadrado, a característica que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato dele mancar com a perna esquerda.

A garota usa um rabo de cavalo simples, fazendo seu cabelo muito preto cair suavemente pelas costas, os peitos pequenos combinam com o rosto fino e a baixa estatura.

– O sinal do celular esta funcionando, mas nenhum numero esta recebendo chamadas – O padre esta estendendo o telefone para mim.

Pego o telefone da mão dele quando um barulho muito alto ecoa fora da igreja, mal da tempo de eu olhar para a porta quando um carro a estoura e entra empurrando os bancos para os lados. Sinto um empurrão no meu braço esquerdo, enquanto estou caindo seguro o braço da mulher e a puxo junto ao corpo.

No estante seguinte o carro bate na mesa principal, jogando-a na direção da enorme cruz, desprendendo-a da parede e caindo no chão com um barulho enorme de metal.

Levanto a cabeça para ver o que aconteceu e por um momento acho que vou desmaiar de novo, meu coração esta quase explodindo o meu peito.

– A propósito, meu nome é Tracy.

Ela começou a se levantar quando um grito horrível escapou da sua garganta, me fazendo voltar a si.

O padre foi cortado ao meio pela cruz.


End file.
